The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Japanese Maple plant, botanically known as Acer palmatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Taylor.
The Japanese Maple originated from a cross-pollination during the spring of 1996 in Boskoop, The Netherlands of two unknown selections of Acer palmatum, not patented. The new Japanese Maple was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands during the summer of 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by grafting at Boskoop, The Netherlands since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Japanese Maple are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.